


You Are The Fairest Star Of All

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn drives a motorcycle, Braiding Aragorns hair, Fluff, Haldir is the bouncer of the bar, Idiots in Love, Legolas owns a bar, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, So do Gimli and Boromir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Legolas owns a bar, Aragorn has his little gang of Boromir and Gimli. They visit the bar every week after their motorcycle tour. They are both in love but don't dare to speak up about it. Until one day they both make a decision.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	You Are The Fairest Star Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am still here. This one unfortunately took me longer due to much work and eh, a bit of laziness.
> 
> But here we go. :)
> 
> Prompted by anonymous on curiouscat:
> 
> I would love an au aragorn × legolas where aragorn is a biker and legolas owns the bar where he always goes with gimli and boromir.
> 
> And now I finally finished it. And yes, I could not stop myself from sprinkling Haldir into this. I am not so sorry.
> 
> Now enjoy this show. I hope you like it.
> 
> xoxo,  
> flower.

> Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine;  
>  You've ruined my life, by not being mine.
> 
> You're so gorgeous;  
>  I can't say anything to your face.  
>  'Cause look at your face.  
>  And I'm so furious;  
>  At you for making me feel this way.  
>  But, what can I say?  
>  You're gorgeous.
> 
> _\- Taylor Swift._

"If you keep scrubbing the counter like that, it will be gone by the time he arrives.", Haldir stated as he walked through the back door, grinning briefly.

"They are already late.", Legolas complained and stared up at the clock, moving his hair behind his ear which loosened itself from his braid. Fortunately it stopped him from cleaning the counter any further.

"It's really nice weather, I bet they just took a longer route.", Haldir reassured him and patted his shoulder as he walked by.

Legolas nodded, taking a deep breath and sat down to redo his hair. He didn't know if he was nervous because he was worried or because Aragorn would show up any given second. Perhaps both.

Luckily a bunch of other people coming in kept him busy, until he could finally hear the soothing sound of Aragorns motorcycle. Though Legolas had absolutely no idea in which way Aragorns would sound different from others, he still claimed to recognize it. And most of the times he was right anyway.

His face lit up before Aragorn had even walked through the door. Haldir leaned against the table next to the door, talking with a befriended elf. He only looked up once when Aragorn came in, soon followed by Gimli and Boromir. Those three always came in at the same day and the same time every week.

And they also always sat at the same table.

Perhaps Haldir did or did not sit on purpose at said table, right on the chair that was sort of Gimlis.

If Legolas asked, Haldir surely would have never admitted though, but ever since Aragorn and his friends came in regularly, which was most likely so Aragorn could see Legolas, he and Gimli had started an own little feud.

He could not stand the dwarf and that feeling was absolutely mutual.

Yet they waited until Aragorn had walked up to the bar, immediately drawing Legolas' attention onto him.

Gimli built himself up in front of Haldir, hands on his hips. The part he lacked in height, he made up with his strength.

"Aragorn.", Legolas' face lit up, only slowly looking towards Gimli and Haldir. Not that he'd think his bouncer would start a fight with the dwarf, but he decided that someone could never be too sure with them both.

"Hey.", Aragorn replied and leaned onto the counter, grinning widely at the elf. "I'm trying to order."

"And I am trying to keep them from destroying my bar.", Legolas returned smoothly but leaned a bit forward as well, onto his hands.

"The same as always for you three?", he asked and tilted his head, blinking at Aragorn.

"The same as always.", he agreed and offered him another winning smile.

Legolas went to make them their pints, but every now and then he was distracted by Gimli and Haldir. Someone might call it quite entertaining, because their silent fight always went the same way. Staring at each other, Gimli making sure his arm muscles would strain his shirt until Haldir slowly got up, as if to demonstrate his height before slowly strolling away. His mouth twitching into a small grin.

Legolas' just shook his head, slowly looking towards Aragorn again as he was bringing him the first glass.

"Something to eat as well?", he asked and Aragorn turned around, raising his eyebrow. He earned a stern nod from Gimli and a shaking head from Boromir.

Boromir started to discussing with the red-haired dwarf if it was really necessary to play games with the bouncer, because one time he was sure they would get thrown out.

As if Legolas would throw them out, when Aragorn looked at him with those gentle eyes. Surely not.

"So two portions of your best fries and perhaps a hot dog for Gimli. He's complaining about his empty stomach for at least two hours."

Legolas' laughed quietly and wrote everything down, nodding lightly. "Alright. I'll serve it on the table then.", he said, an indication for Aragorn to sit down when he had his beers.

But instead Aragorn brought his companions their beer, before returning to Legolas. The elf had used the time to move the order forward to the kitchen, so he was free when Aragorn came back.

Aragorn settled down on one of the bar stools, gaze hovering on Legolas' rolled up sleeves and the newly braided hair. The elf was unfairly pretty again today.

By now his companions knew that the only reason they always stopped here was Legolas. But Aragorn still weren't able to make a move, didn't dare to yet.

Aragorn ran his fingers through his knotted hair, the wind while driving was not kind to it. Gimli had been clever, weaving his thick auburn hair in a braid, Boromirs hair seemed not to be long enough or simply decided not to be bothered by the wind, Aragorn couldn't yet choose which it was.

Legolas' noticed the movement and put the new bottles he was about to sort into the cabinet down.

"You shouldn't wear your hair open like this.", Legolas noticed and frowned at the way it already hurt by looking at it.

"Let me.", Legolas said and moved to grab something under the bar, which soon materialized as a brush in Aragorns vision. Before he could say another word, the elf moved swiftly around the counter and settled onto the stool next to him.

"It's quiet right now anyway and your food's not ready yet. Allow me?", he asked and held up the brush.

As if Aragorn would say no. Not when Legolas looked at him with such gentle eyes, so very fond and excited.

"Of course.", he muttered and gestured to his hair, he had given up to comb with his fingers.

Briefly he glanced over at his companions, Gimli trying to hide a visible grin behind his beer and Boromir was currently talking about to talk shop with Haldir about his new machine.

Soon his attention was back on Legolas anyway, because the elf had started to brush his hair, lamenting about how Aragorn couldn't keep driving with his hair open like that.

Legolas didn't know where he had found the confidence to just walk around the counter and brush Aragorns hair. He truly didn't. Somehow he just did it and suddenly he found himself sitting here, running the brush through some stubborn knots.

"You should use more conditioner.", he scolded him.

"I don't use a conditioner at all.", Aragorn replied with a dumb expression on his face.

A shudder ran over Legolas' shoulders at that and he shook his head.

"No wonder I can barely brush it. Now it's even worse with the knots.", he sighed and went to work again. In the end he needed to be done by the time their food was done.

They sat there in silence for a while, Legolas' focused on brushing the hair, running occasionally his slender fingers through it.

Somehow it was almost calming, once the knots were out, Aragorns eye lids had started to half close.

When Legolas was satisfied with the hair, he quickly weaved it into two simple braids on each side, fixing them on behind.

"There you go.", the elf stated and clicked his tongue. "No knots anymore and hopefully it's going to stay like this."

Legolas offered him a bright smile, Aragorn thanking him right on time with their food coming out of the kitchen.

"I guess that's yours.", Legolas sighed again, taking the plates.

"Come. I'll get it to your table.", he said, gesturing for Aragorn to follow him along.

Gimlis face lit up at the sight of the food, grinning up at Legolas.

"Laddie, you are a life saver.", he decided and grumbled happily.

"I know.", Legolas said light hearted and grinned back. If only it was so easy to talk with Aragorn as well. But now, that he had used all his confidence to braid Aragorns hair, his hand was trembling a little when putting down Aragorns plate.

"Enjoy your dinner.", Legolas said into the round, but his gaze was only resting on Aragorn.

Unfortunately a few minutes later a whole group of bikers entered the bar and Legolas was kept busy with them, only managing to have another quick chat with Aragorn when they were paying.

"So — see you all next week?", Legolas asked and once again, his gaze was only resting on Aragorn.

"Someone might think that he doesn't need us here.", Gimli joked and pushed himself up from the chair, nudging Boromir.

"It's hard to believe he notices us at all.", Boromir agreed and got up as well. "I think we'll wait for you outside."

His cheeks reddened, for a moment he was tempted to pull the hair over his ears, because he just knew the tips would soon start turning red as well.

But he didn't and just cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry.", Aragorn laughed and got up as well, so he didn't have to look up at the elf.

"See you next week.", he agreed to the previous question though, opening his mouth as if he wanted to add something, but a bunch of other costumers were already calling for Legolas. One of them had dropped their beer, which now was spilled across the floor including the broken glass.

"Don't let me keep you from work.", he said and briefly squeezed Legolas' shoulder.

"Yeah, I should look after that.", he agreed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"See you.", he called after Aragorn and waved him, before helping the costumer with the mess on the ground.

—

A week later Legolas' was already waiting with their beer on the usual table, still hoping that today might be a quiet day. Haldir had told him that he should simply ask Aragorn out for a drink, or to come over in the evening again when the bar had closed.

He couldn't, could he?

Legolas decided he could. He was a strong, independent elf and he was going to ask Aragorn out today. If that man wouldn't finally come around to ask him, well, then he will going to do it. He had to do it.

Perhaps if he repeated that a little more often, then maybe he could do it. Without nearly having an heart attack.

This time Aragorn and his friends were on time, not even a second too late. Was that a sign? Legolas was going to take that as a sign.

Immediately the room felt like being lit up by Aragorns presence, his laughter about something Boromir said being carried over once they walked through the door.

"See, I told you, the laddie is a life saver and a keeper.", Gimli stated bluntly and nudged Aragorn, as he was gesturing to the table with their beer ready.

"Gimli, please.", Aragorn practically begged at this point for the dwarf to shut up. He helplessly blushed, almost as much as the elf.

He cleared his throat, nodding lightly. "I — uh. Thank you, Legolas.", he said, searching for words he suddenly couldn't remember. Legolas looked stunning today again.

His hair was braided on both sides, the rest being put up into a half bun. And when he walked back to the bar, Aragorn might have taken a look at a very cute butt.

Not that Legolas didn't notice, he might have taken an extra round around a table just for Aragorn.

Not that anyone of them would even admit in the slightest of both their actions.

They ordered their food and ate in peace, Legolas only occasionally glancing over and bracing himself. He wanted to wait until they were done eating.

Aragorn walked up to the bar as soon as they finished, ordering them some water and lemonade, in the end they still had to drive home.

Boromir glanced over when they started speaking elvish together, leaning over to Gimli.

"What are they talking about?", he asked then, wondering if Aragorn finally managed to ask Legolas out.

"Elvish, obviously. Do I look like an elf to you?", Gimli grumbled, but surely just as interested into the ongoing conversation.

Boromir gestured for Haldir to come over in a hopefully not as obvious gesture. He waited until the elf had joined them reluctantly.

"What are they talking about?", he asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

Haldir looked up, listened attentively, tilting his head before his mouth briefly twitched into a grin.

"I have no idea. I am very sorry.", he just replied then with a seemingly knowing expression, glancing down at Gimli and Boromir, before walking off.

Who had to know that Legolas and Aragorn were discussing Aragorn not having braided his hair and obviously not using any conditioner _again_?

It was way more funnier and entertaining to see Gimli and Boromir trying to figure it out on their own.

—

"Come, sit.", Legolas gestured to the stool and Aragorn sit down willingly. Did he keep his hair open on purpose? So perhaps an elf had a reason to comb and braid it again?

Well, perhaps, but really how would anybody know? Not even Gimli and Boromir had suspected anything which was a surprise itself.

So Aragorn sat down without any complaints and Legolas moved to grab the brush again. Unbelievable. That the other simply couldn't take care of his own hair. It didn't even occur to Legolas that Aragorn did it on purpose.

—

That was until a few weeks later. It was always the same procedure. Aragorn came in, hair all messy and knotted. Legolas served Boromir and Gimli to keep them busy and then sat Aragorn down to do his hair.

He started to try out different braiding styles and braids, sometimes even opening the braid again and redoing it when he wasn't satisfied with it.

At some point it almost felt like a natural routine. Legolas didn't have to ask Aragorn anymore to sit down, because Aragorn did it on his own.

Never did Legolas suspect anything. Until today.

Aragorn sat down again, shaking out his hair to give it some of the volume back and watched Legolas serving another costumer first.

When he saw him sitting there, Legolas raised his eyebrow slightly, returning to the bar.

"Waiting for someone?", he teased and grinned.

"Maybe.", Aragorn answered in the same teasing tone, gaze resting on the elf. "Do I?"

It only took Legolas another moment to finally figure it out.

"You do. You are waiting. _You do it on purpose, don't you?_ ", he asked, falling into sindarin mid-sentence, gasping with fake offence.

Blush spread over his cheeks and tilted his head. " _Maybe_.", he replied.

Gimli nudged Boromir under the table. "They are doing it again.", he grumbled and gestured over to the bar.

Boromir looked up from his food, raising his eyebrow.

"What are they talking about now?", he asked the dwarf though he knew that Gimli was just as clueless.

Almost immediately their gazes shot to the entrance, where Haldir was currently talking to another elf. He pushed the sleeves of his leather jacket up as he turned around after the elf had left.

Haldir raised his eyebrow in question when he noticed the others staring at him. Gimli gestured for him to come over and it almost seemed like Haldir was going to ignore it, before joining them at the table.

"What?", he asked and crossed his arms.

"We need to know what they are talking about.", Gimli stated and squinted at the taller elf.

Haldir squinted back in the same manner, but deciding not to let them die dumb. At least not completely.

"Legolas figured out that Aragorn comes in on purpose with his messy, greasy hair, so Legolas takes care of it."

"Firstly, we can hear you, and secondly, it's not greasy.", Aragorn defended himself from across the bar, looking at Boromir for help. 

"It is a little greasy.", Boromir agreed though instead and held up his hands. "As for the talking, that's on Gimli and Haldir."

He grinned to himself when Gimli hit against his shin with his foot, it was absolutely worth it.

Legolas ran his hand mindlessly through said hair that may be a little greasy, but he didn't mind. Not much.

They parted soon after, Legolas still had a bar to run. Unfortunately the confidence which had filled him earlier had left again.

"Aragorn!"

"Yes?"

Silence. He contemplated, thought, but instead shook his head.

"Ah. Nothing. Get home safely."

—

A week later Legolas was more than surprised when Aragorn came in after taking off the helmet, hair washed and he had attempted to put it into an elvish braid. A rather poorly one, made with unskilled hands, but Legolas was proud nonetheless. And blushing furiously behind his bar again.

The bottles on the ground suddenly seemed very interesting.

"What are you doing down there for the past five minutes?", Aragorn asked in an exceptional good mood.

"Oh. Sorting — bottles. Yes, they need — sorting."

Legolas cleared his throat and wiped his hands clean, as he was getting up, feeling rather stupid. Was he actually hiding, just because Aragorn had attempted to recreate his braids?

Maybe.

"I decided, I like it braided.", Aragorn let him know and grinned broadly at him.

Haldir who passed them on the way to the toilet, gestured behind Aragorns back. He had encouraged him the whole past week to make a move, to finally ask Aragorn at least out for a beer.

"Ah, Aragorn.", he said before he could think twice. Before his nerves would leave again. "I need to ask you something."

Aragorn looked up, tilting his head.

"And what is it?", he asked, caressing a loose, golden strand behind the pointy ear, making Legolas' shiver.

"I — I wanted to ask, if perhaps, you — want to come around later. When I finished.", he finally managed to put a few words together, which seemed to end up in a sentence that made at least a little bit of sense.

Aragorns face lit up, nodding. "Of course.", he said without a second thought, replying a bit too fast perhaps.

"You waited again, didn't you.", Legolas grumbled half hearted. "So I do all the work."

"Maybe.", Aragorn answered with a sheepish grin, leaning close.

"When are you done today?", he asked and leaned on the counter.

"At five.", Legolas replied and took a deep breath. "Is — is that a date?"

"Do you want it to be one?", Aragorn asked, kind eyes gazing into Legolas' clear ones.

"I do. Yes, I do. If you want to, as well. Of course.", Legolas stumbled around the words, fiddling with the towel.

"Of course I do."

—

Behind their backs a few banknotes exchanged owners, Gimli grumping as he pushed them over to Haldir.

"Fine. You won. This time! But I bet they won't kiss at least for another week. They are both moving so slow, even an elf ages faster."

"We will see.", Haldir stated in a neutral tone. "We will see."

—

Aragorn leaned against his motorbike outside of the bar, waiting for Legolas to finish. He had driven home with the others and then just returned back here.

He stared at the ground as he waited, lost in thoughts.

Legolas found him like that a few minutes later, letting the door fall close behind himself. Never had he waited more excited for the next shift than today. Normally he stayed until the bar closed, but not today.

Today he had more important business.

"Hey.", he interrupted Aragorns thoughts with a bright smile. "I'm done and ready."

"Any idea where we should go?", Aragorn asked and snatched the extra helmet he had brought along to give it Legolas. It had also been one of the reasons why he drove home again before.

The second reason was the little present he brought for Legolas.

"Surprise me.", the elf said and skeptically looked at the helmet. This was going to ruin his braided hair, for sure.

Aragorn reached into one of the saddle bags, pulling out a rose. Perhaps a bit of a cliché for a first date, but he decided that Legolas deserved all the clichés in the world.

So why not going for another one? The elf wanted to be surprised, so Aragorn shall deliver.

Legolas carefully took the offered rose, letting the fingers caress over the soft petals.

"It's beautiful, thank you.", he said quietly, pulling Aragorn into a brief hug.

"You're welcome."

A quick sneaky kiss to the cheek turned Legolas' into a blushing mess again. How unfair it was that Aragorn possessed such control over him.

Legolas quickly pulled the helmet over his head, hoping that Aragorn wouldn't see his reddened cheeks.

Of course he saw, but for once he decided not to comment on it.

He drove them out of the town, only a vague idea of where to take them. The weather forecast said it was going to be a clear night and since it was full moon, Aragorn thought that maybe they could — just fulfill another cliché.

So after almost an hour, he stopped at a parking spot in the forests.

"Where are you taking me?", Legolas asked, looking around to see exactly — nothing.

Nothing but trees and the sun slowly going down somewhere between the trees.

"You told me to surprise you. So I will.", Aragorn grinned and pulled off the helmet. "Come on. Get down or we will never get to your surprise."

Legolas nodded and quickly got down. His heart was pounding in his chest from anticipation and when Aragorn grabbed his hand to lead him through the trees, Legolas was so far gone, he would have married him right there on the spot.

Aragorn lead him to a quiet place through the woods, a little field with stones under the open sky at a little edge, so the city was below them.

They sat down on the stones, both staring ahead down onto the city.

"I've never been here before.", Legolas said quietly, as if he was afraid to disturb the silence around them.

"I found this place a few years ago. I like to come here and just..enjoy the place.", he answered equally quiet.

They sat there until the sun went down and in the safety of the shadows of the approaching night they dared to reach for each others hand, holding it tightly.

The lights of the city seemed to double after the sunset, making them point out different places they spotted, somehow turning it into a competition on who recognized the most spots.

At some point Legolas laid down into the grass and pulled Aragorn with him.

There were so many stars. An endless amount, only to be seen by them.

Still they held each others hand, Aragorn holding Legolas' hand close to his chest, kissing his knuckles softly and running his fingers over the pattern of Legolas' tattoo on his wrist.

They both watched the stars and airplanes moving by, trying to make out the different constellations and stats.

"It is so beautiful.", Legolas muttered quietly, mesmerized by the sight.

Aragorn had his head turned, now only staring at Legolas and how the moon mirrored itself in the the clear elf eyes.

The blonde hair was scattered around his head, spilled like a halo of starlight, pale cheeks illuminated by the light of them.

"Not as beautiful as you.", he murmured in returned and surely he had never seen anything that breathless.

Aragorn rolled around, gently moving Legolas' face with his hand until their lips finally touched.

Perhaps, Legolas thought, they could stay here forever. Or at least they could spend their night with kissing and gazing at the stars.

Legolas rested his head on Aragorns chest and a fond smile played around his lips, when he could feel Aragorn kissing his hair.

"I could stay here forever.", Legolas whispered and sighed softly.

"I know.", Aragorn muttered and pressed another kiss to his fair hair.

"I wish we could."

How lucky he was, to have his very own star in his arms.

And even more to have the fairest of them all, right here on earth, with his head on his chest.

> All my flowers grew back as thorns;  
>  Windows boarded up after the storm.  
>  He built a fire just to keep me warm.  
>  All the drama queens taking swings;  
>  All the jokers dressin' up as kings –  
>  They fade to nothing when I look at him.
> 
> I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers.  
>  Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right.  
>  Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night.
> 
> My baby's fit like a daydream;  
>  Walking with his head down  
>  I'm the one he's walking to.  
>  So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to.
> 
>   
>  My baby's fly like a jet stream;  
>  High above the whole scene.  
>  Loves me like I'm brand new.  
>  So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to.

> **Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your endless support, your comments and your kudos. I love y'all.
> 
> And you can still send me prompts on my twitter: HaldirsLoth.
> 
> Or just come talk to me. I'm happy about everything.


End file.
